Embodiments of the present specification relate generally to a communication network, and more particularly to a system and method for evaluating non-optimal roaming of a client device in the communication network.
Typically, a wireless local area network (WLAN) is used for providing wireless communication between client devices. In one example, the WLAN may be used in hospitals or office buildings to provide communication between client devices such as patient monitoring devices, laptops, handheld devices, and servers that are located within a coverage area of the WLAN. In general, the WLAN network includes a plurality of access points (APs) that is strategically located at different locations to provide a desired coverage area to the client devices. Further, when a client device enters the WLAN, the client device may associate itself with one of the access points to communicate application data to an end device or another client device. Also, the client device may roam freely by transitioning from one access point (AP) to another AP within the coverage area of the WLAN. However, for roaming within the WLAN, the client device may have to follow a roaming process during which the client device may be unable to communicate application data to the end device. As a result, application data flow in the WLAN may be interrupted or lost.
In the current systems, efforts have been made to minimize the loss of application data. One of the efforts is to control the roaming process or reduce roaming time of the client devices in the WLAN. Current methods for reducing the roaming time of the client devices rely on predictive techniques. Moreover, in the presently available systems, optimal roaming of the client devices is configured using a static design of the wireless network. However, the roaming performance of the client devices is dependent on operating conditions of the wireless network that is dynamic in nature. Consequently, configuring the optimal roaming of the client devices using the static design of the wireless network, for example using fixed thresholds, fails to improve the roaming performance and/or minimize the application data loss.